hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Minions
Minions are a fundamental part of Hypixel SkyBlock. They allow the player to receive resources even while offline. A Minion is placed in the center of an area of 5 x 5 blocks and generates different materials depending on the type of Minion. Collecting resources from Minions counts towards your Skills and your Collections. Each minion has its own Ideal Layout. Make sure to follow the layout otherwise the Minion will not function. Minions can be crafted into higher tiers, which increases collection speed and maximum storage size. Tier XI is currently the highest tier a Minion can have. Upgrades Each minion has 1 slot for Fuel, 1 slot for Automated Shipping, and 2 slots for Upgrades. Fuels increase the speed of the minion, but is usually for a limited amount of days and cannot be taken out if they are. Minions also have two Upgrade Slots, unlocked by collecting resources. Automated Shipping allows the minion to sell extra resources once their storage is full, and money is held by the minion until collected. Upgrades have various effects that may be limited to certain minions. Additionally, one Storage Chest may be placed next to a minion for more storage. Unique Minions The amount of unique minions you can place on your island varies as you craft more unique minions. This includes crafting new unique minions or higher tier minions of a minion type you have already collected. In the table below you can find the amount of place-able unique minions after crafting a certain amount of unique minions. Different tiers of the same minion count as unique. Types and Profit table There are currently 49 types of minions. Their time between actions and sell price per unit are outlined below in the table. In this table iron and gold minions contain auto-smelters. *Produces more than one drop per action Clay makes the most money at the max level at the moment. Patch: July 17 {} - indicates that it is an estimate and may not be 100% correct To work out coins per hour rate for any level use (it's divided by two because each second action is placing the block): Early Calculator before minion fuel directly changed production rate: ( 3600 / rate x Sell Price per action) /2 * (100% + Minion Fuel efficiency Percentage) * (Automated shipping Hopper sell price percentage) New Calculator where minion fuel directly impacts the action time: ( 3600 / rate x Sell Price per action) /2 * (Automated shipping hopper sell price percentage) Trivia and hints * Each new level of a minion is a unique minion level contributing towards more minion slots. * The maximum possible money you can make in an hour using the best minion fuel (catalyst), selling all items at 90% (the enchanted hopper sell price) and using a tier XI clay minion is 4486 coins. With all 20 as clay minions with this upgrade this is 89.7k an hour or 2.15 million a day. * Increasing a minion's level could give it a better version of its tool (aesthetic). Minion Dialogue * All Minions sometimes say things or ask questions to a player or another minion. Below are a few things they say. * They sometimes play rock paper scissors with each other and brag about it if they win. "Did you say something?" "Did you hear that new song?" "Did you see that new superhero movie?" "No, I was working haha"** "Hi (username)!" "I may be shorter than you, but I work for two!" "We live in a simulation." "I'm your favourite, right?" "Fancy Armor you have there!" * ”Nothing’s getting through that armor!” "I'm Ironman!" ~ Iron Minion "Wanna do something after work?", "Sure! When's that?", "No. Clue" ** "Hi I'm (Type of the minion)", "I know", "k"** "What if those stars are other Skyblocks?" "Wow, that's deep" "We live in a simulation." "Calm down, Neo"** "Shifumi?" "Sure" "3" "2" "1" "(Both minions:paper, rock or shears)" Winner: "Ha, I won!" Loser: "YOU CHEATED"** "I'm Fabulous; after he's start to spins and changing color" ~Mushroom Minion *only shows if you have strong armor ** Conversation Between Minions ~ Specific for a minion ASD Category:Mechanics Category:Minion